


[podfic] Lost Things

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic performance of "Lost Things."</p><p>
  <i>Natasha finds Steve in the gym with a locket. She tells him a little story.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Lost Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463082) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



> This is the second story that I recorded as a gift for Vassalady, to say thank you for being brilliant and putting a smile on my face. :D

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:04:38 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5BAvengers%5D%20Lost%20Things.mp3) | **Size:** 4.38 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5BAvengers%5D%20Lost%20Things.m4b) | **Size:** 2.62 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
